


You Can Have Anything You Like

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Big Softie Brock, Candy Store, Gay, M/M, Slash, Spoiled Tyson Kidd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Tyson wants candy, and Brock wants a happy Tyson.





	

Title: You Can Have Anything You Like

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Tyson/Brock

Characters: Tyson Kidd, Brock Lesnar

Summary: Tyson wants candy, and Brock wants a happy Tyson.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Brock couldn't help but smile as he watched Tyson bounce around the ultimate candy shop store grabbing every chocolate related. The couple was suppose to be shopping for furniture when Tyson noticed the candy shop only one block away.

That's what brought them here.

Tyson's gave his best puppy dog face which made Brock nod at him sending the smaller male into a frenzy.

Once his arms filled Tyson pouted finally noticing all the candies in his arms, all the high priced candy. Slowly Tyson stared at put all the candy back into it originally place before walking towards Brock.

Brock watched as Tyson approached him his shoulders slumped over "Baby boy, why you put your candy down?" Brock lifted the boy's head making him look him in the eyes.

"I don't have enough money." Tyson whispered.

Brock pressed his lips softly to Tyson enjoying how quickly the boy because breathless and wantonly for him. His small hands gripping the jacket sides quickly pulling away Brock placed a black card in the shorter male's hand.

"You have anything you like, Tyson. It's all on me." Brock knew the amount of money would be rather large but the way those brown eyes brighten up.

Brock would give any amount of money to see that look again.


End file.
